


Just Two old Friends

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Food, M/M, Ned is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Ned asks thacker on a date.
Relationships: Thacker/Edmund "Ned" Chicane
Kudos: 2





	Just Two old Friends

Ned sits in his Lincoln Continental, in front of Arlo Thacker’s office.  
He looks towards his left, seeing Arlo’s old van with adventuring gear and trash littering the front of the van.  
He smiles, rubbing his cheeks.  
“Come on Ned Fucking Chicane! It’s just asking to hang out, you’ve done this a million times before. Come on! What does it matter that you brought cool plants instead of burgers and beer.” Ned says to himself, looking at his worn, beard adorn face, through the car mirror.  
He shakes his hands and puts the bouquet of unique plants and flowers in the back seat for later.

Ned Chicane goes to the door of his friends office, and with a crack of his neck, he knocks on the door.  
“Hello? Arrrrrlo!”  
After a long moment, the door opens to a tall man, with a long graying beard and hair tied up in a messy knot.  
“Uh, yes? Hello Ned!” Thacker smiles, opening the door fully.  
“Hello Arlo! How uh, How are you?” Ned says, hiding his nervousness with his usual charming smile.  
“I’m good! Ned would you like to come in?”  
“Oh, sure!”  
Ned smiles at Thacker, walking into his home.  
“So uh, Thacker…-”  
“Would you like a beer?”  
Ned looks at Thacker, slightly relieved that his question was ignored.  
“Oh sure!” he smiles, sitting on the couch pushed against the wall and beside Thackers desk.  
Thacker sits beside him, handing him an open beer.

They had finished they’re beers, they’d been talking in a happy dase for a good half hour.  
Ned had been avoiding the reason he came.

“So Chicane, why’d you come over?”  
“Oh you know uhm..” Ned pauses, rubbing one of his hands over his scruffy cheeks.  
“Well actually I came here you ask you something Thac…”  
“Oh?” Thacker quirks a thick eyebrows, leaning his face to his well dressed friend.  
“Well uhm… would you like to come to the forest with me this evening and look at plants and maybe...have dinner...in the woods...like a picnic or something…. And then uh…” Ned looks away nervously, his cheeks turning a little pink,  
“Then maybe lay on the car and watch the stars…?”  
Ned glances to thacker, the scruffy man smiling.  
“Well, say something Thac!” Ned looks at him, trying and failing to not look nervous.  
“Ned, of course I’ll go on a date with you.” Thacker smiles, gently holding Neds cheek, making him look at him. Ned smiles, looking at him.  
“You really mean it?”  
Thacker chuckles and nods, patting his cheek.

It was six o’clock pm, Ned was sitting on top of his car. He had changed to just a button up and his slacks, waiting for Thacker to come out of his office.  
“Ned! You’re here!” Thacker comes out of his office, smiling.   
Ned stares at Thacker. He had put on a yellow button up, his beard was trimmed up, little braids in the thick hair, his hair still messy, but it was handsome on him anyways.

“Ned? Ned! You in there?” Thacker shouts, Ned blushing and smiling.  
“Hi Arlo!” Ned slides off the front of his car, in front of Thacker.  
“You ready, Thac?” Ned asked, looking at Thacker, smiling happily.  
“Of course!”  
“Good good, I have something for you Thacker!”  
Thacker quirks his eye brow as Ned grabs the bouquet, turning around and placing it in his hands.  
“I didn’t think you’d like regular flowers or anything so… I just...you know, picked from cool plants…. Oh I should’ve checked to see if they were poisonous…”  
Thacker chuckles, smiling brightly as he looks at the bouquet.  
“They’re beautiful, Chicane, and no,” he laughs, “they’re not poisonous.”  
Ned lets out a relieved sigh, smiling.

Ned had parked at the edge of the forest. He had brought a picnic basket as they walk through the forest, Thacker slowly sighing and looking around, smiling.  
“Ned?”  
“Hm, Yes ba- uh Thacker?” Ned smiles at Thacker, Thacker picking a flower and puts it behind Neds ear.  
Ned looks away, smiling brightly.  
“You should wear flowers more often, they look nice on you.”  
“I’m sure you would look better in it.” Ned says. Ned takes the blanket from the basket out, putting it in an open spot in the forest, Thacker sitting down on it, laying. Ned smiles, staring down at Arlo.  
And that’s when Ned realized it. He really, really had been in love.

“You made- you made this?” Thacker looks at ned with wide eyes, seeing the spread of meats, cheeses and breads, followed by jams and spreads and olives and so many tasty foods.  
“Well, I didn’t make it, I prepared it, for your enjoyment.” Ned says as he spreads pesto over a slide of italian bread.  
Ned smiles, Thacker chuckling and popping an olive into his mouth.  
“Well, either way, I love this.”  
Ned smiles, putting down the butter knife with pesto on it. He just couldn’t help but stare at his date, he couldn’t believe he was here, with the one man he loved so dearly.  
He was glad he left his thieving life behind.

They had eaten most of the food, and Ned had his head in Thackers lap, and the sun was going down. Arlo had his hand in Ned’s hair, playing with it.  
“Ned?”  
“Arloooo?”  
Thacker laughs,  
“Ned, I need to tell you something.”  
Ned looks up at thacker worried.  
“What’s up?”  
I...I love you, so much, Ned.”  
Ned stares at him, his mouth open.  
“I-I uhm…” Ned blushes, sitting up and looking at Thacker, smiling.  
“I love you too, Thac.”  
Ned leans into Thacker, Ned pressed close to his love.  
“Thacker?”  
“Yes?”  
Ned smiles, leaning up, and kissing Thackers lips slowly, his hand on Thackers shoulder, Thackers cheeks turning pinker and pinker, he closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Ned, kissing back slowly as he melts into him, smiling brightly. Ned sighs, smiling,  
“You’re absolutely wonderful…” Thacker smiles, blushing.  
This, their first date, would be a day they never forget.


End file.
